Many of the current methods for the detection of biomolecules rely on the use of fluorescent dyes applied as labels for the biomolecules. Without using high cost instruments with large footprints, at least a few thousand fluorescent dye molecules are generally required for detection. Other techniques utilize magnetic sensor arrays to detect biomolecules with magnetic particles utilized as labels. These approaches utilize the sensitive magnetic sensors similar to those in computer hard disc drives. There are, however, technical issues which limit the ability of the currently available methods to detect biomolecules with high sensitivity. For example, there may be a large discrepancy between the size and mass of the biomolecules relative to the labels used for detection which makes it difficult to anchor the labels to a substrate surface for detection. The present disclosure addresses these issues and provides related advantages.